Tail of Two Brothers and a Girl
by Nightsdaughter
Summary: After an attack from Kagura, Kagome is badly wounded. Sesshomaru can smell her blood and helps to save her. Inuyasha is grateful, but doesn't exactly express his gratitude well. What will develop after this?


Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters or the passage from 'Demon in my View'.  
  
Prologue  
  
Kagome sat by the fire, reading. She, along with the rest of her group, had stopped traveling for the night. Everyone else had made a makeshift camp and Kagome had done her part by making Ramen. She grinned as the plot thickened; finally Jessica had realized what Aubrey truly was! Her eyes frantically ran over the page and a grin spread across her face:  
  
'...She took one more step forward so that she was all but spitting her words in his face. "What do you want to do about it?"  
Jessica looked into his eyes fearlessly. She stood so close that he could feel her breath, but he stood his ground, his arms motionless at his sides, They were locked into a challenge that was like a confrontation between two wild cats, each refusing to be the first to look away.  
Aubrey was struck by the color of her eyes: a perfect green he had never seen in any human – somehow impossibly deep. For a moment he experienced the distortion that he knew his own gaze had so often caused.  
His shock was now complete. Jessica had looked into his eyes brazenly, and HE had been the one caught.  
He blinked once, trying to clear his mind and his thoughts returned to her question.  
Over the past few days, he had occasionally wanted to throttle her for her unrealized knowledge and stubborn innocence, and he had once or twice entertained the idea of simply sinking his teeth into that fair and tender throat, which the outfit she wore tonight displayed so well. Most often, though, he had had the urge to do exactly what he wanted to do now.  
"What do I want to do about it?" he mused aloud.  
Jessica gasped as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her forward to close the remaining inches between them. Before she could react, he caught her lips with his own. The kiss was strong but over quickly, and then he willed himself away.'  
  
Kagome squealed, and a high-pitched squeal at that. She was a HUGE hopeless romantic. She felt someone's gaze on her and looked up from the book to see Inuyasha's eyes were the ones watching her. She stared into his deep eyes. They slightly reminded her of Jessica's or Aubrey's. She felt she could easily get lost in them and her legs sometimes grew weak at the mere sight of golden orbs. An emotion was beneath the surface, yet she could not distinguish it. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks. He must have awakened when she had gotten excited about the 'perfect kiss'. 'I wonder what Inuyasha's kiss would be like...' She mused to herself. 'Oops,' she then realized what she had just thought and her blush deepened even more. Inuyasha however just shook his head and muttered a quick 'feh' before closing his eyes again.  
Kagome quickly put down the book and snuggled into her sleeping bag. She didn't know what to think about Inuyasha. He was a good friend but...did she feel a different emotion aside from friendship for him?  
  
1  
  
- 'No man is an island.' -  
  
Sesshomaru glided through the dense forest. The sweet scent of the lush plant life and earth filled his nostrils. Though he quite enjoyed this, his face remained still. Dusk was slowly settling on them and he knew he must soon stop for Rin. She tagged along happily at his heels while the more melancholy Jaken walked a few feet behind them. He tilted his head as he passed a low hanging branch and the edges of his mouth flickered as he heard an 'oomph' behind him, followed with a fluent usage of an inappropriate language; the signal of Jaken colliding with the branch.  
"Jaken, watch your language in front of Rin," he told the servant who immediately stopped his ramblings.  
"Yes. I am so sorry my lord. That was quite uncalled for."  
Sesshomaru just ignored the apology. He found that Jaken almost always seemed to be apologizing to him about something or other. Therefore, he would usually just shake the flimsy words off. Rin was a different story. She very much looked up to Sesshomaru and would be obedient to him until her death, which had already taken place once, yet she didn't apologize constantly. She was in his debt but that wasn't the reason she followed him and everyone of the threesome knew it. She had nowhere else to go for one. If she went back to the almost ruined village, she would most likely be beaten to death and Sesshomaru would have had saved her in vain. She also had grown very fond to this demon lord and even had become partial to the annoying and ever-scolding Jaken.  
A new breeze, coming from the east, blew around them. There was stillness in this one that made Sesshomaru curious.  
"We head east the next morning to come. For now we shall stop and rest. I will assume there are no objections." They all knew that even if such an objection existed, which it did not, that it would be pointless. If Sesshomaru said stop, then they stopped.  
Without being told, the two weaker members of the group began gathering wood for a fire. Sesshomaru kept a close watch on the young girl as she ventured through the thicket and tree limbs, which grew wildly. He surprised himself by actually finding he did care for the girl. Her cheery disposition clashed strongly with his own cold outlook and this somehow drew them together. He believed that everything happened for a reason and there was no changing fate. So, he let the small child follow him and somewhat frustrated himself for growing any affection towards a human. However, the rest of him didn't mind and part of him even found it amusing. A lulling wisp of wind fluttered past them again. The now burning fire swayed slightly at the breeze but easily maintained its mesmerizing composure. A slight fragrance of lavender had been caught with the air as it had blown past a former area. However, it was practically impossible to trace the ever-changing and spirited wind. Sesshomaru sniffed this fresh scent with little interest; his gaze still lazily focused on Rin, who now was sneaking up behind Jaken. The deep color of her tangled hair blended with the colors of the night. Her red kimono stood out but it didn't have much sheen left in it either. He mentally made a note to himself about finding her a new one. He preferred his company to be clean and sharp. The trio had eaten earlier and had no need for food now. They would have breakfast before setting out. At this time, they prepared for rest. A mossy tree trunk supported Sesshomaru's back and he was comfortable enough. Rin nestled into a pile of golden, orange, and the occasional green, leaves. Jaken mumbled to himself about an old demon with brown eyes and a yellow head. Jaken had obviously fallen asleep as soon as he had fallen to the ground next to the reaching flames of the warm fire.  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru awoke from his light sleep abruptly. There was a slight pressure at his side. He glanced down to find Rin snuggling up to him. A flash of surprise and confusion crossed his usually emotionless features. He would have never admitted it but he actually felt a little content with her this close to him. At times, he felt very protective to her. He tried to shake of this feeling for her. He shouldn't, no, didn't, have the need to feel as if he had a younger sister or child. Rin was just a foolish human who followed him around, nothing more. Though he knew this was wrong. He did care about her, despite what he said. Plus, she was incredibly obedient to him. He put an arm around her and fell back asleep.  
  
2

Note: Chikan means pervert.  
  
- 'Love is like magic. Then again, magic is often an illusion.' –  
  
SLAP! Miroku began to rub his cheek. 'Why does this always  
happen to me?' He asked himself exasperatedly.  
"You chikan!" Sango scolded him. "Will you just give it a rest  
all ready? Why can't you just learn?"  
He shrugged as an answer to both the questions. Sango merely  
shook her head and turned back to the rest of the group.  
"I'm sorry. What were you saying Kagome?"  
Kagome mentally grinned to herself. She knew that they both  
liked each other. They may not know it, but she did.  
"Well, I think we should head west. I sense some power over  
there and it isn't too distant. I can't tell if the power is from a  
jewel shard or not, but chances are, it is. What do you think?"  
"I think it is a wonderful idea Lady Kagome," Miroku chirped up. "It  
most likely will be from a jewel shard." Sango nodded her head in agreement and Inuyasha answered with a 'whatever'. So, she climbed onto her bike, Sango and Shippo on Kirara, and Miroku, along with Inuyasha, prepared to walk. They went away from the rising sun, which rose behind them, and towards where just last night it had set. Leaves danced at their feet merrily and a small wind blew. Kagome inhaled this new wind cheerfully. The wind was flying past her and her raven hair blew freely in the breeze. This was what she loved the most about the Feudal Era; the air was so...clean. No pollution at all. The trees were so tall and plentiful, unlike her time. More and more trees were disappearing in order to make room for factories and new cities.  
  
  
  
They stopped only once. Traveling for too long can make one tired. But the majority of the day they were either walking or riding. Kagome could feel the power getting stronger the closer they came. The sun was beginning to sink once again. A red haze hung in the sky as the group made there way through the lands. The peaceful setting belied what was about to pass... Kagome suddenly froze in her tracks. "Something is coming...something big." Inuyasha sniffed the air once before nodding his head. He unsheathed his tetsuiga with a proud look of a soldier going into battle on his face. The wind picked up around them very suddenly. "Kagura," someone muttered, who had said this remains unknown. If one had seen the faces of these five companions, or six if you would count Kirara, they could have very well become weak in the knees. Each face had a set look of pure determination shining bright. A few had a look of utter disgust and the rest a look of slight fear hiding underneath the determination. Sure enough, a feather drifted down from the stormy sky. A passenger's silhouette appeared against the dark setting. Kagura's voice was soon heard, too: "A storm is impending. Should not you be looking for a shelter?" When no response came, with the exception of Inuyasha growling that is, she continued, "No? Well then, shall we begin this little game?" A dark arm rose, a fan in hand. A giant wind swept over them all but each stood their ground, or in Shippo's case, clung to shoulder. Even though they remained standing, they were blinded as the dry earth rose and surrounded them. They would have to rely on their other senses if they wanted to win this battle. Inuyasha heard only a few broken words (which included Kagura muttering an incantation) before he felt sharp blades of wind slicing his shoulder. He grimaced at the stinging pain in his left shoulder, but knew he must ignore it for now. He had to fight and protect his friends. If only he could see! Then maybe he would be able to protect them a little easier. It sure was a good thing he had his sensitive ears and nose... His train of thought was soon broken when he heard Kagome's voice ring out...in pain. And, Kagura's laughter soon followed. "Can't you even protect your woman, Inuyasha? Oh wait, I forgot. You can't. Isn't that why we have the dead priestess, Kikyo, wandering around?" However, her triumph was soon murdered, and then stabbed a few extra times just for fun, as an arrow hit her right shoulder, causing her to drop her fan. The dirt immediately settled and all saw Kagome. All gasped at the sight. A large gash cut raggedly across Kagome's side and stomach. Crimson liquid fell from it consistently. She was panting and suffering from holding up the weight of her bow. Though she looked glad that her arrow had found its target, her face was contorted in pain. Tears flowed down her cheeks and she gasped for oxygen. She could no longer stand the weight. Both the bow and Kagome dropped to the ground with yet another desperate gasp from the miko. Inuyasha winced at the sight of her, the cut looked very similar to Kikyo's former. He would not allow Kagome to die like Kikyo had, by Naraku and his followers. Kagura quickly bent down to receive her fan. By the time she had looked back up, Inuyasha's eyes had turned a fierce red. He had thrown aside the sword in his fury and his demon half had immediately taken over. Kagura's face paled slightly but she showed no other fear on her face. In fact, she laughed...though, it seemed almost forced. "I've done what I had planned and am not in the mood to fight with a injury, even as slight as this one." She left as Inuyasha came for her, narrowly escaping his claws.  
  
3  
  
'No one is as they seem.' –  
  
Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken had left their camp early and were now, once again, making their way through the lush forest. The sun was only now rising though they had set out a few hours earlier. Birds began to sing and come out of their small homes. The nocturnal earthworms even had their heads sticking out of the ground on account of the rainfall that had taken place last night. It should have been a nice and refreshing day, but it was not. A heavy sense of foreboding filled the air. A slight air of trouble roamed the treetops. Something was not right. Sesshomaru knew this and from the way he was acting, the others could tell too. Jaken and Rin had an odd pit in their stomachs, which also warned them of danger on this day. Both stayed close to the demon lord, too scared to wander away from him. Sesshomaru sniffed the air. A battle was taking place. He knew his without a doubt. The stillness suddenly lifted...and was replaced with the heavy scent of blood. Two scents were mixed together...one a demon and the other...a miko? He frowned. Inuyasha had a miko as part of small group. Was it her blood? Yes. He recognized the scent...she was bleeding heavily. He quickened his pace. He did not think it that important if Rin was with him this time. The battle was over; the demon had fled.  
  
  
All froze at the sight before them. The young girl lay on the ground, unconscious. Inuyasha was a full demon and was cursing at the sky above him. The others, except Shippo, were huddled together, opposite of Inuyasha. Shippo was slowly edging towards Tetsuiga, which lay forgotten.  
  
Inuyasha froze and turned slowly to face his brother. He grinned as he saw them, he especially looked happy to see Rin...but that wasn't a very good sign for Rin. Sesshomaru immediately stood in front of the young child, turning Inuyasha's fierce gaze to himself. "Brother, I suggest you take your sword before your woman dies." All looked surprised at this...well, Rin didn't. She thought her companion was the greatest person in the world. Shippo came out of shock first and dove for the sword.  
Inuyasha remained staring at his brother.  
Shippo froze.  
Inuyasha still looked at his brother.  
Shippo threw the sword at Inuyasha, hitting him squarely in the chest.  
Inuyasha's attention turned towards the sword, which he now held.  
Inuyasha turned back to his old self.  
  
  
Darkness clouded around her. What was happening? She thought back. Inuyasha and the others had been staring at her with fear and concern on their faces. Why? Then another face swirled into the picture. Kagura. Kagome shuddered as it all came crashing back into. Wait. Why couldn't she feel the pain anymore? Was she dead? For some reason, this did not seem to bother her. She finally took note that she wasn't breathing. Strange. Wasn't she supposed to do that? 'Breath, Kagome,' A voice commanded her.  
'But why?' She responded. 'What's the point? Why can't I just sleep...' She faded off. She didn't feel like putting up the effort to keep replying to this person.  
'BREATH!' A vibration like thunder shook her body. She gulped for oxygen. Her lungs struggled as they realized the air, which was being forced into them. They had thought this tiring job had been finally over. Oh well, why not just continue doing it? Icy air began to flow in and out of them.  
Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes to reality...  
  
  
  
Sesshomaru cursed under his breath. She still wouldn't breath!  
'BREATH!' He commanded her. He let out a breath as her eyes began to flutter open.  
He was holding her head in his lap. Inuyasha stood growling nearby but the others remained silent. He had tried his sword but it had no effect on her, which was very strange. He had to resort to entering her mind and trying to convince her to continue living.  
The vision of Rin's tear-stained face still stood in front of him. 'Don't let her die, Lord Sesshomaru!' She had cried. Sesshomaru had reluctantly followed her request.  
In his lap, the girl slowly began to breath. Her eyes were half- opened and from what Sesshomaru could see, her pupils were large. She was breathing unsteadily but nonetheless breathing. As he looked her now, he realized she was quite beautiful. What? He scolded himself. This was a human, Inuyasha's wench!  
  
  
  
Ugh! She felt as though she had been drugged. She forced her eyes to open and screamed as she saw Sesshomaru's face lingering over hers. Well, she tried to scream but her voice remained silent. His eyes narrowed...in concern? What in the world was going on? Sesshomaru didn't show concern...ever!  
'Don't worry, you'll live,' Sesshomaru appeared in her mind. Sesshomaru told the human she would live. Truthfully, he had no clue if she would survive or not. He picked her up in his arms, bridal style. Inuyasha growled.  
"What the hell do you think your doing, Sesshomaru?" He screamed at his older brother. Sesshomaru glared at him before making a fluid transition of Kagome to Inuyasha's arms.  
"Leaving. Come Rin." Sesshomaru grabbed Rin's arm and disappeared.


End file.
